Never Ending Life: Book One of Series
by slashersister
Summary: this is the start of my biography. in this series you will get a sence of my life from when i was 300 to present day. i will start here. i will take the place of Alice so she wont be in here. but i wont make that same mistake as she did. Mad HatterXOC
1. Prologue: History

Story one

This is the first story to my many of my biography

To get the sense of my life start with this story. May you stay with my interesting life. I will try to make it rated teen for the story, but some parts may turn into mature so some parts will be graphic, either with sex scenes or killing scenes. I might come off as a whore sometime in the future stories, but I am really not. In some cases their will also be music and I might suggest some songs and in some ways. I hope you will like my story.

**Prologue:**

Let's start at the beginning. My name is Shelby Merlin. I was born in London, England. My real birthday is July 20, 1445. I was 17 when the devil gave dream the gate key to hell. Then all the demons and damned were set loose on Earth. For some reason (I don't remember why) I went for a walk that night in the streets of London. It was kind of stupid, I know.

I was attacked by ten demons. They bit me twice on my arms. One on each side, so I have twenty bite marks. I passed out from the loss of blood. When I woke up the next day I was changed. I was as pale as if I had seen a ghost. My eyes were pink with slits (like Sebastian Michealis's demon eyes *hint. hint* if you don't know who that is, I suggest you look him up in about two or three stories later.), I had very long nails that came to a point (probably to slit or cut), I had huge black wings growing out of my back: they were heavy and they hurt, they came to a point at the top. I also had two long sharp fangs with which I could use to stop the craving I had…the craving for blood.


	2. Chapter 1: getting started

Chapter 1

**(My POV) **

"Mother do I have to go to the party? You know I don't like large crowds, there are too many people and it is really stuffy."

"Please stop whining dear. We are already almost their, and late"

"Maybe if we turn back now they won't even know we aren't there?"

Then she gives me a blank stare as to stop talking. If you don't know who this is, this is Shelby. I was adopted. I am in London of 1776; going to a party Lord and Lady Ascot threw.

"Dear, you aren't even wearing a corset, and are you wearing your stockings?"

"Mother I am very uncomfortable in a corset and no I am not wearing stockings. They are itchy and makes me hot." Another stare and I sigh.

"Fine, but the color dress you are wearing makes you look so pale, and depressing." She says.

"I love this dress, I am really pale, and I do not look depressing. Black is my favorite color. Oh look, we are here." I say.

"It appears we are. Now hurry but lady like."

We get out of the carriage and hurry to where Mr. and Mrs. Ascot are standing…at the top of stares in the courtyard. I want to strangle that woman, but I will control myself.

"It is about time you got here. Shelby, Hamish is waiting to dance with you. Go." Lady Ascot says.

Hamish is their son. He is a stuck up guy with a long, runny nose.

**(Mothers POV)**

"I am sorry we were late, Lady Ascot." My mother says.

"Well it doesn't matter, now you are here. Don't be late again. Also, the dress she is wearing is dreadful." She says. Then she walks down the stairs.

"Excuse my wife, she has been planning this for months" says Lord Ascot.

It is fine, sir. It is our fault we are late. I hope Shelby doesn't mind us doing this behind her back."

**(My POV) **

"So Hamish, we have to dance?"

"Yes now hurry up and come over here."

"Hamish, do you ever wonder what it would be like to fly? I bet it is wonderful." I am just trying to start a conversation, but I do know what it is like to fly.

"Why would you think that? If man was meant to fly we would have been born with wings. But we aren't are we? So get you head out of the clouds and dance." Then we hit someone.

"Sorry about that, her head is in the clouds." Says Hamish to the couple we hit.

"Now, mind you and keep your silly dreams to your self."

"Shelby come here." says Lady Ascot. I go over to where she is standing.

"Yes, Lady Ascot?

"Let's go for a walk and have a friendly chat. Okay? Come." Then we walk to the garden. **(Hopefully****you****all****know****what****Alice****and****Mrs.****Ascot****say****in****the****garden,****because****I****really****don****'****t****want****to****type****it****all.****I****promise****that****only****within****upperland****will****this****happen****when****I****skip****over****some****dialogue.****So****find****somewhere****you****can****go****to****hear****the****dialogue.****Sorry)**

I see a white rabbit, so I chase after it. Then you would never guess who I see next. It was Lowell kissing another girl even though he is married to my sister!

Hamish calls me over. He says to meet him under the gazebo in ten minutes. I think I know what is coming. I think he is going to propose. I don't want to marry Hamish. But I go over there anyway.

"Shelby," says Hamish

"Hamish,"

"What?"

"Theirs a caterpillar on your shoulder." Then he kind of swats at it a little.

"Don't hurt it," I picked it off his shoulder and set it on the railing of the gazebo.

"Shelby, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Um… Hamish it is so sudden." I see the rabbit again but it has a pocket watch and it pointing at it like I'm late, "I think I need a moment." Then I chase after the rabbit again.

It leads me to a huge tree with a big hole in the front where it goes down it. I get really close to the edge to see down it…then I fall in.

**Thanks for reading to first official chapter of my book series. Their will be a lot of chapters and a lot of stories. Please read and review. If you want to see what Shelby looks like go on my profile to see.**


	3. Chapter 2: where the fun begins

**To all my readers,**

** I'm sorry I haven't updated my crappy story for so long. I have had writers block on what happens to Shelby when she falls down the rabbit hole. It is hard writing for an OC when they replace a main character. I never planned this story out like I did the others. So far I have gotten ten story ideas and most are cross over's from a main part of the series and the actual story.**

** Your obedient servant,**

** Slashersister **

**P.S. the regular font is normal talk and describers, bold is thoughts, underlined words are important, and italic it singing. Back to the story!**

Shelby's POV

I fell for what seemed like ten minutes almost hitting a piano and being bounced off a bed. I landed on something and my hair was sticking up. Then I fell on the ground.

"Owww! That hurt. What the heck is going on? I'm in a small room with a bunch of doors and a table with a cake and a key on it." Literally. I try to open all of the doors but all of them are locked. I see a curtain and move it and I see a small door.

I see the cake and it says eat me…so I do. It makes me really small! I run to the small door and try to open it. It is locked. I now know that the small key was for this door. I use my levitating powers to get the key off the table. I open the small door and walk in.

Inside it a really big and wonderful looking. There are so many things I have never seen before.

"Where am I?" I ask to myself.

"You are in Underland, miss." says the white rabbit. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Nivins McTwisp. What, may is ask, is you name?"

"My name is Shelby Merlin. Why am I here and how did I get here?"

"You are here to help the people of Underland from the Red Queen. When you fell down the rabbit hole it transported you here. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"No, I have one more. How are you talking? Oh and another, are their more talking animals and creatures?

"Actually I learned how to talk from my parents, and everything here talks."

"Oh. Dear me I need to find my way out of here or try to wake up." Noticed others standing behind me.

"Oh...hi… other animals who will speak to me soon." I say cautiously.

"We are not animals miss Merlin!" screams a dormouse.

"I'm sorry. It is just a very tiring day for me and it is not every day I see talking animals." **This****is****really****weird**. "Well I best be goin…" then I see a huge beast and run.

I run until I find a fork in the road and get lost.

"It seams you are lost miss." Says a voice and I don't know where it is coming from

"Show yourself!" a purple cat appears.

"Do you wish to know how to get out of here?"

"Yes I really do. Please will you take me out of here?"

"I will take you to the hare and the hatter, but that's it." Then he vanishes

"Are you coming?" says the cat. And I follow.

He takes me to a table with a man with a reallycoolhat is sleeping.

**Hope you guys like this chapter of my story. Now that I got passed the hard part the story will flow more and hopefully get updated more. Please read and review and maybe tell your friends**


	4. Chapter 3: meeting the mad people

_**Dear readers (again),**_

_** I have not updated for a while, because nobody has been reviewing my stories. I will updated every time I get at least 5 reviews. So please, review for me. Or if I get at least a couple, I will. And your criticism would be quite helpful, and a beta too.**_

_** You're Obedient Servant,**_

_** S.S.**_

_**P.S. I noticed that I got the part with the cake thing in the last chapter wrong. It was supposed to be that potion that makes you shrink. I won't fix it, but from now on the facts will be switched.**_

(My POV)

The man I see has a really cool hat! But he is sleeping, so I won't be able to talk to him. I also see a hare and the dormouse again. I walk up to the table then.

The man suddenly wakes up. He has really cool eyes, too. His eyes are like a light, green. He has a very pale face, almost white. Actually, I think his face is white. His hair is really curly and it is a red, orange color. He is adorable in his own way.

"I don't believe I know you. Who are you?" says the man.

"My name is Shelby Merlin. Who are you?"

"They call me the Mad Hatter, but my name is Tarrant Hightopp."

"So, you are a mad milliner. That profession is very interesting to me. Your name suits you as well, I like it."

"Thank you, but may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead"

"Why are you here?"

"Well you see, I got lost at the fork in the road and…." He cuts me off then.

"No, not at this table," he then gets out of his chair, gets on the table and walks across, and kneels in front of me, because I am so small, "why are you here in Underland? You do not seem from here."

"I would gladly tell you over a cup of tea," I will finally be able to sit down now.

The Mad Hatter then grabs my arm and lifts me up. He walks back across the table and sets me down on the seat next to his chair that has many books stacked on it to help me see.

"Thank you for the lift," Literally.

"Your welcome," he said, "Now, why are you here?"

"Well, I don't really know. The white rabbit, I believe he said his name was Nivins McTwisp, said I was here to help with the Red Queen." It is very weird, "Do you think he means I have to defeat her?"

"I believe it does." I can't believe I have to do this.

"Why do you think he brought me instead of someone else?"

"I believe I know the answer." I hope it isn't too crazy for me to follow. "I have seen you somewhere…I just can't remember where. Oh, yes, you were in the Oraculum. I thought I knew you from somewhere; see Mally, I know him anywhere." I totally face palmed at that statement, but I didn't move to correct him.

"Pray tell, what is the Oraculum?" I really need to find this out.

"The Oraculum is the calendar of every day in Underland. You happen to be on the Frabjous Day. That day is where you slay the Jabberwocky." Says Tarrant.

"Jabber what? I have never heard of such a creature."

"The Jabberwocky it the most ferocious creature in all of Underland. He works for the Red Queen. Now, all you have to do is slay it, and the White Queen will once again wear the crown."

"Oh, Tarrant, will you also do the Futterwacken? You were always the best at that." Says the cat, which magically appeared out of thin air to the chair at the end of the table.

"On that day, when the White Queen once again wears the crown, I will Futterwacken, vigorously."

"What is a Futterwacken?" I ask. They have some very strange words here.

"It's a dance," says the dormouse.

"It must be a very interesting dance then to have a name like that."

"It is a very interesting dance. Hopefully on Frabjous Day, you will get to see it," says Monsieur Hightopp.

"Well, Monsieur Hightopp, what am I supposed to do as of right now?"

"Monsieur….never mind….well I believe…wait…do you hear that?"

"It's the knight," says Mally. Then all of a sudden the mad hatter made me eat the cake and I shrunk again. Then he stuffed me into a teapot!

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite trio of lunatics," said the man I believe was to be the knight. "We are looking for a girl with long black hair that we saw on the Oraculum."

"Speaking of the queen, here is a song we used to sing in her honor," said the hatter. Then they all started singing.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Up..."

"If you are hiding her, you will lose your heads," said the knight

"Already lost them," said Hatter who sounded like he was choking. "All together now."

_"Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle twinkle..."_

_ "_You're all mad," said the knight.

"Thanks very much, Says the March Hare.

"Well, can you blame us?" said hatter.

"Well, whatever but mark my words."

"Where should I mark them?" said the hatter.

"Never mind! We will find her," said the knight. Then I believe he left because hatter started to open the lid but saw that I needed new clothes, so he quickly shut it but then opened it enough to grab some cloth out of the teapot. He then opened it back up a few seconds later to give me a dress my size.

"It is lovely," I said after I came out. I don't think he heard me because he was staring at my arms because the sleeves were too short so my arms were not covered and the bite marks were showing.

"Hmm...What? Oh yes it is, but do tell, where did you get those scars?" says hatter.

"Oh, these? It doesn't matter anymore so don't concern yourself with them. Well, what do we do now?"

"Well it seems like I should take you to the white queen," says Tarrant. H

puts his hat next to me, "Your carriage, my lady."

"A hat?"

"Of course. Anyone can go by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat. Have I made a rhyme?"

"Sorry, but I do not believe so."

"Oh, I love traveling by hat," said Mally.

"Just Shelby please, said Tarrant.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. Oh, what the heck, it might be fun," I say. Then I get on and he puts the hat back on his head and walks into the woods.

**Please read and review, and again your criticism would be much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 4: once upon a dream

**Dear readers, **

** I started this chapter two days after I updated the last chapter. I thought adding a song would be quite fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Your Obedient Servant,**

** S.S. **

**P.S. all songs in my stories are my favorites**

As we walked through the woods, I was humming a song that I have not heard for a long time.

"What are you humming?" said Tarrant.

"It is a song called I Wonder/Once Upon A Dream,"

"How does it go?"

_I wonder, I wonder  
>I wonder why each<br>Little bird has someone  
>To sing to sweet things to<br>A gay little love melody?  
>I wonder, I wonder<br>If my heart keeps singing  
>Will my song go winging<br>To someone who'll find me  
>And bring back a love song to me?<em>

_I know you, _

_I walked with you once upon a dream.  
>I know you,<br>the gleam in your eye is so familiar  
>a gleam.<br>I know it's true  
>that visions are seldom all they seem<br>but if i know you  
>i know what you'll do<br>you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.  
>once upon a night,<br>i dreamed we'd be together  
>in love forever.<br>once upon a night,  
>I was wishing for a never,<br>a never ending.  
>once upon a night<br>once upon a time  
>once upon a wish<br>once upon a dream._

"That is a beautiful song," says Tarrant. "Where did you learn it?"

"I heard it as a child. My mother sang it to me after my father died."

"That is very sad. She must have been heartbroken. I know I was when my parents were killed by the Jabberwocky. But now that you are here, their deaths can be avenged. As will the deaths of all the people killed by the beast and the Red Queen."

"I have to tell you something. I couldn't hurt something to save my life."

"You don't slay? You don't slay. Have you any idea what the Red Queen has done?"

"You didn't let me finish. I said I couldn't slay to save MY life. I would only hurt something to save others. That means, I could probably help you."

"Oh, sorry for getting angry."

"You are forgiven. I do really think I can help you. Wait…I hear something"

"Oh!"

Then he took off running until we got to a place were a river separated us from the other side. I was on his shoulder the whole time, so he took off his hat and put me on it.

"Find the White Queen; she will know what to do."

"But, Tarrant…" he cut me off.

"Don't' argue and do it. You are the only one who can stop the Red Queen. Maybe I will see you again."

Then he threw his hat to the other side with me on it. He was then surrounded by guards who looked like playing cards, but their armor is all red. Most likely the guard to the Red Queen.

"Down with the bloody Red Queen!" said Tarrant.

He was then taken away and I was left there under his hat, not knowing where I am supposed to go.


	6. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I have not been updating my story very often. That is because I am bored with my story. It really isn't important to the real story that I am supposed to write after I finish the one that I am making now. But, I don't really want to because it is really just a filler. This story is supposed to take place in about 1786, one hundred years before the real story begins. But really, between when my character became immortal and 1888, nothing really happens that is worth making into a story. I wanted to do the Alice in Wonderland story because I did not want people to think my character is super boring until 1888, but I really just want to take this story off and start on the next. So, please review and tell me what you want me to do. Please. It would be greatly appreciated..


End file.
